The Tower, The Trainer and Arceus
by Spiral Breeze
Summary: A Pokémon Fanfiction based on the classic story of Repunzel.


**The Tower, The Trainer and Arceus**

By Spiral Breeze

Once upon a time, in the faraway region of Kanto, two water type trainers were waiting for the birth of their first child. While they had their various Pokémon to help them, they did not have a lot of money and sometimes, even the most ordinary of things were above their means.

One day, the wife wanted nothing more than to taste the sweet Leppa Berries that grew in her neighbor's beautiful lush garden, but the very wealthy gentleman that lived there simply did not speak to the poor.

"Please honey, bring me some. I fear that I will die without their sweet juicy flesh." The woman sobbed. "For the sake of our child, please!"

Distraught and unwilling to see his wife in so much pain, the man took his strongest Pokémon, a Poliwrath, with him to sneak into the wealthy Lord's garden and pick a basket full of Leppa Berries. Poliwrath worked quickly and quietly, using his water gun to knock the fruit out of the tree. In no time at all they had a basket full of the aromatic berries.

"Who's out here?" A thunderous voice called.

The father to be and Poliwrath began to run back the way they came, basket of berries held tight in his arms.

"Ivysaur! Razor leaf now!" The same voice cried.

The attack hit Poliwrath and the water type, being weak to grass types, was knocked out in one hit.

"Show yourself thief!"

"Please... I beg of you... don't hurt me." The man sobbed, crying over his best partner. He returned the Pocket Monster to his Poké Ball with a shaky hand.

A tall gentleman dressed in the finest silk sleeping robes stood towering over him. He grabbed the basket of berries from his shaking arm and popped one into his mouth, spitting the pit to the man's poorly clad feet.

"No one steals from me and gets away with it. Tell me peasant, do you know who I am?"

"N-no sir."

"That's 'my Lord' to you peasant."

"Yes, m'Lord."

"I am Don Giovanni, I own this land, I own that tree, therefore, I own these delicious berries that you tried and failed at stealing from me."

"M'Lord, they're for my wife... she's heavy with child-"

"I don't care if she was a heavy Mamoswine you blubbering idiot! No one trespasses on my property, the penalty of course, must surely be death."

"No... no please! Anything... my wife, my child! Please!"

"Indeed." Don Giovanni seemed to contemplate for a moment, during which he returned his Ivysaur to it's Poké Ball. "I have a more suitable punishment. Seeing as you stole what I put care and love into growing, I shall take what you put care and love into growing. I shall have your unborn child, on the date of their birth, as my own."

"Wha- No! No! Please! Take me, take me instead! I'll do anything, not my son! Not my son!"

"Shut up you idiot!" He popped another Leppa Berry into his mouth and spit the pit this time at the man's cowering face, hitting him in the eye. "I am the law in this city, you shall do as I say, or suffer the consequences." He removed a jewel encrusted Poké Ball from his belt and tossed it in his hand. "I think, I shall release Dragonite."

"No... please... just-"

"SILENCE!" He enlarged the Poké Ball. "The moment that your child is born, I shall hear word and the child will be mine!" He released the Poké Ball containing Dragonite and the huge dragon type materialized next to it's Master. "Now go, before I ask Dragonite here to use Draco Meteor."

The man scampered away on his hands and knees running back toward his own small home, as Don Giovanni laughed maniacally behind him.

**~ (-o-) ~**

Several weeks later Don Giovanni came to claim what he felt was proper payment for the stolen Leppa Berries: a beautiful baby girl with bright red hair which he had allowed her mother, in a sudden bout of sympathy for the poor woman, to name her Misty.

He treated the girl like a princess right from the start, and told everyone that she was his own flesh and blood, his pride and joy. Misty grew up in the lap of luxury and given everything she ever needed or desired, yet it did not go unnoticed by Don Giovanni that she was indeed growing up and becoming a young woman. When they went out she attracted the eyes of many Trainers, all eager to impress her with their rare and powerful Pokémon. They staged battles, and contests to fight for her affection. Until one day Don Giovanni had had enough.

He realized that he didn't want to loose his beloved daughter to marriage. He wanted to keep her safe, he wanted her to be his little girl forever. He knew the perfect place to take Misty to keep her safe and away from those wretched young men.

"Where are we going Papà?" She asked as he helped her to sit side saddle in front of him on his trusty Rapidash.

"To your new home, you're a young woman now, and I thought it was time that you had your own place to do with as you see fit. You know, give it a woman's touch. Silks, and other fine fabrics, paintings, flowers, anything you want my darling."

"What about a pool for all my water Pokémon?"

Giovanni coughed, try as he might, he could never get Misty to love any other type of Pokémon besides those that lived in the sea. He supposed it was in her blood, and he knew it was in his daughter's eyes, those blue orbs, which very much resembled the ocean.

"Yes, my dear, that can be arranged." He kissed the top of her head and they made their way toward her new home.

They rode for some time until they reached the base of a tall structure, the sign on the wall read "Lavender Town: Pokémon Tower". Rapidash came to a halt several yards away, the fire horse Pokémon was unwilling to go any further.

"Papà, is this my new home?"

Giovanni looked up to the top of the tower, and nodded. If this is what it took to keep his beloved little girl safe, then so be it.

**~ (-o-) ~**

Misty sat on the plush window seat looking out to the town below, her Politoed by her side brushing through her long red hair, which reached just above her waist. She was bored of living in the tower, it had only been a few weeks now, but there was nothing to be done for it. Papà was adamant about her staying here, he had even gone so far as to have his builders construct a roof top pool for her and her water Pokémon, so that she wouldn't seek out the ocean which she could see from her window.

"Oh Politoed... I'm just so terribly bored here."

"Poli." The green Frog Pokémon agreed with a nod. He sighed and turned his head to look out the window and spotted a strange looking Pokémon riding in the distance coming toward the tower. "Poli! Poli!"

"What is- Oh! I've never seen that Pokémon before!"

The quadrupedal Pokémon was white with black zigzagging stripes, and it seemed to Misty that it had a rider on it's back. As they trotted closer, she was positive that it was a person, and when she was sure they were within ear shot, she called down to them.

"Hey there! Excuse me! You!"

"Whoa girl! Whoa!" The rider was a young man about her own age, dressed in clothes that she knew were from the lower class. "Sorry," He called up. "were you talking to me?"

"Yes! What kind of Pokémon is that?"

"Oh, this is Zebstrika, she's from the Unova region."

"Unova... but that's so far."

"I've been all over the world." He paused. "Hey, why don't you come down stairs and I can show you my other Pokémon, is that your Politoed? Would you like to battle?"

Misty hesitated. How could she tell this stranger that she wanted very much to come down and see all his marvelous foreign Pokémon, but that she was stuck in this tower, locked in from the outside?

"No thank you kind sir."

"Oh..." He hung his head, his black hair falling down in front of his eyes. "Hey, what's your name, maybe we can battle next time?"

She wasn't sure if she should give him her name either. He seemed nice enough, but Papà had warned her about dangerous Pokémon trainers, who would hurt her, and steal her beloved water type. What if that man was little more than a thief? She was still contemplating telling the stranger her name when, he released a Pokémon and got on it's back. It was a large white flying type. It took to the sky and reached the window, startling Misty and Politoed.

"Hey, I didn't mean to scare you, my name's Ash."

"Please, don't hurt me, or take my Pokémon!"

"What? Why the hell would I do that?"

Misty didn't quite know how to answer that, and suddenly, she knew she could trust him.

"I'm sorry... I'm just not used to strangers. My name's Misty."

"Oh, like water."

"Yeah, water types are my favorite."

They smiled at each other in an awkward silence, until Ash's Swanna let out an annoyed squawk.

"Um, listen can I come in, Swanna here really can't hover like this for too long."

"Oh!" Misty exclaimed, not even realizing that he was well over 50 feet in the air on top of an unknown to her flying type. "Yes, of course, I'm sorry, how rude of me."

Ash climbed into the window.

"Swanna return!"

"What about your, Zeb- other Pokémon?"

"Zebstrika, she'll be fine, she's probably hungry anyway." Ash sat on the window seat, clearly tired from his travels. He yawned loudly, almost forgetting to cover his mouth. "Sorry, I'm really tired. It's a nice place you got here. D'you live by yourself with your Pokémon?"

"Poli." Politoed nodded sadly. He had grown so tired of isolated tower life. He was itching for a battle with that interesting Swanna Pokémon.

Ash reached into his messenger bag and pulled out a colorfully wrapped item and handed it to Politoed. The green frog clapped his hands excitedly when he realized what it was. A delicious Rare Candy, such a fine treat!

"That's very nice of you Ash, say thank you Politoed."

"Poli!"

Ash and Misty watched as Politoed carefully unwrapped the candy and popped it into his mouth, sucking on the sweet with joy.

"You're welcome Politoed, I thought you could use a little pick me up." The black haired boy chuckled.

Misty laughed as well for the first time in weeks, as her beloved Pokémon hugged the kind stranger happily. It was a welcome feeling indeed to have a friend to talk to and laugh with.

**~ (-o-) ~**

The months passed and Ash and Misty became very close friends. Almost everyday, he came to visit, bringing them fresh berries from the forest, and other items for Politoed to enjoy, including a beautiful Mystic Water pendant that he could wear around his neck and increase power to all his water type moves. Ash never questioned why Misty couldn't come downstairs and Misty never told him either.

One beautiful hot summer day, Don Giovanni set out to visit his daughter in her isolated tower in Lavender Town. Misty was happy to see Papà, but she was still dissapointed because she thought the galloping foot falls of his Rapidash were really that of Ash's Zebstrika.

"My baby girl, each time I see you, you grow more and more lovely."

"Thank you Papà."

He could hear the note of unhappiness in his daughter's voice and his heart ached. Was this really the best life for her? Locked up and away from the rest of the world?

"What troubles you my precious?"

"I want to go to the ocean Papà, Politoed is tired of swimming in that small pool, he wants to feel the waves, and play in the sand." She hugged Giovanni tightly, tears in her eyes. "I want to swim in the sea as well..."

"No." There was malice in his tone.

"But... why?"

"What have I told you about those Pokémon trainers?"

"But Papà!"

"No! Those trainers are dangerous! What would I do if I lost you?"

"Not all Pokémon trainers are like that! Some of them are good kind people, like Ash!"

From the look on her father's face, she knew she had said the wrong thing and regretted it instantly. Giovanni grabbed his daughter fiercely, throwing her down to the stone floor.

"You stupid girl!"

Misty cried, rubbing a spot on her chin where she had made contact with the floor. Politoed came to protect her, warning the patriarch with the beginnings of it's Psychic attack, his hands glowing with purple energy.

"I'm going to put you where no one will ever see you again but me!"

He grabbed her arm, and ripped the Poké Ball from her belt, returning Politoed to it's Ball. Giovanni ran down the stairs, nearly dragging a sobbing Misty behind him, he lifted the now kicking and screaming young woman onto his Rapidash and they galloped off under the hot summer sun.

**~ (-o-) ~**

"I'm telling you Gary, once you see her, once you talk to her... you'll know, she's the one! I'm gonna marry that girl, I swear!" Ash said with determination. "I can't wait-"

A scream ripped through the forest, causing Zebstrika and Ponyta to rear up and whinny.

"What was that?" Gary asked in alarm.

"Misty!" Ash tightened the reins on Zebstrika forcing her into a full gallop toward the sound of his beloved's voice.

Gary brought his Ponyta to run following right behind him.

"Ash!" He called over the sound of galloping hooves. "Be careful! I got your back ok?"

The raven haired young man glanced back at his companion and smirked.

"Right!" Ash could hear another Pokémon running in front of him finally he saw the Rapidash's flaming tail and he caught sight of Misty's red locks as the man behind her ducked from a low lying branch. He urged Zebstrika on and once he gauged the correct distance he ordered the attack. "Zebstrika use Wild Charge!"

The electric type Pokémon snorted and whipped her head down putting all her power behind the attack and coming at the back of the Rapidash at full force, electricity crackling around her whole attack hit, throwing the Rapidash and it's passengers to the forest floor, wild Pokémon scattering in all directions afraid for their safety. Ash jumped off from Zebstrika's back and Gary was right behind him releasing his Blastoise as Ash released his Swanna. Our young hero ran to where Misty lay in the grass turning her over making sure that she was ok, in hindsight he realized it was not the brightest idea to attack them from behind, but luckily Misty opened her eyes; she was only a little shaken.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Don Giovanni bellowed as he got to his feet. He withdrew a solid black Poké Ball from his belt and enlarged it. "Arceus! Aide me my friend!"

A collective gasp issued from the three younger humans and their Pokémon backed away uncertainly as the Alpha Pokémon emerged from it's ball. Arceus glowed with a heavenly luminescence it's body radiating pure holy energy.

"You will leave now, or suffer the consequences." Giovanni spoke these words quietly. "Misty, come my baby girl, Papà will take you home where you belong, I've realized now that the only safe place for you is under my own watchful eye."

"No Papà, I'm tired of being locked away, I'm not a porcelain Poké Doll." Misty began as Ash tightened his arm around her, unwilling to let her take one step towards her father's direction.

"Misty, my son, my stars, my moon! How could you betray your own father? I raised you with my own two hands, I gave you everything a girl could ever need, the strongest bred Pokémon, the most stunning clothes, gourmet food from every region! What more could anyone want?"

"I want to be loved! How could you lock someone you're supposed to love away like you did to me? Ash showed me what real love could be, the love between two people that care about each other and the love that a human holds for her Pokémon."

"Is that so?" Giovanni ground his teeth together as he stared daggers at Ash. "Very well then, if that's the way you want it! Arceus!" The huge white Pokémon floated closer. "Judgement day has come for you Ash!" Ash had never heard someone say his name with so much disdain. "Use Judgement now!"

"Blastoise! Protect them and use Hydro Pump!" Gary shouted to his water type.

Blastoise was half the height of Arceus, and everyone present knew that his power was no match for that of the Alpha Pokémon's either, yet he was a loyal Pokémon, and would do anything to help Gary, including stand up to a Legendary. The water type released a torrent of high pressured water from both his back cannons. The surf hit Acreus, but it seemed as if little damage had been done, except getting all the humans and Pokémon drenched.

What it did do was momentarily stop Arceus from using Judgement. However, as soon as Giovanni got his bearings, he called out the attack again. This time, the entire forest was engulfed in a bright light as Arceus sent the attack skyward. Smaller orbs of light cascaded down and exploded all around them, disintegrating entire clusters of trees, and causing huge chunks of earth, rocks and debris to become airborne. Everyone tried to run in different directions for shelter, but it was no use. The attack ended just as suddenly as it came.

Once everything settled, Gary, who had been unharmed, opened his eyes to see how much damage had been done. He saw that his Blastoise had been knocked out, but was other wise fine. He quickly recalled the Pokémon and walked toward the others. He could make out Arceus standing obediently, waiting for it's next order, which Gary was sure was going to come at any moment, but Misty's father was not standing next to his partner.

Gary stepped closer and realized what the problem was, Giovanni was crushed beneath a huge boulder. The young man winced, but knew that it was beyond hope, Misty's father was dead, and now Arceus would stand waiting for commands from the after life. Ignoring the ten foot tall Pokémon, Gary made his way through the wreckage to find his best friend and his love interest.

He heard a sob and new that he was getting close, but hopefully wasn't too late. He found Swanna, Misty and Ash near Zebstrika and Ponyta all behind a really thick old tree that managed to elude the power that was Arceus' Judgement. Misty was kneeling on the ground, Ash's head cradled in her lap. Gary saw blood on her hands, but he couldn't see where Ash was bleeding from. As he stepped beside them, he realized it was Ash's eyes, they were a cloudy white and bleeding.

With a fury that Gary had never felt before, he ran back to the still standing Arceus and punched it right in one eye and then the other. The Pokémon didn't even flinch. It didn't move. Gary gave it one final kick, knocking it's armor askew. The brown haired young man realized that without Giovanni, Arceus would be unable to move, perhaps because Misty was his daughter, that power now lay in her, but Gary didn't care. He stormed back to Ash and knelt down beside him, tears in his own eyes. He brought his head close to his and whispered in his ear.

"Ash, please, can you hear me? Ash?"

The boy didn't answer, and Gary cried harder. His tears fell on Ash's open unseeing eyes, and in a moment of pure desperation, Gary kissed him, shaking his shoulders in the process. Ash spluttered, and his body lurched forward as he coughed.

"Ash!" Misty and Gary cried in unison.

They both hugged him, and each planted a happy kiss on both of his cheeks. Ash was alive, his eye sight however was another matter entirely.

"Gary... Misty..." He blinked several times in succession, and smiled. "My vision, it's getting clearer!"

They both watched as the chocolate brown pigment returned to his eyes, and within seconds, Ash could actually see both of his friends.

"We're all ok! But where is Arceus, and your father." Ash scanned the trees around them for a glimpse of the Alpha Pokémon and it's Master.

"Misty, I'm sorry..." Gary began and Misty knew it wasn't good.

"He didn't make it, did he?"

Gary shook his head, and the three friends all hugged again.

"It's fine." She stated with finality. "He didn't really love me."

They helped each other up and Ash recalled Swanna and took Zebstrika by the bridle, Gary did the same with Ponyta, and they made their way to where Arceus still stood, and Giovanni lay dead under the massive rock. Misty didn't even cry when she saw the carnage that Arceus had caused. Instead she took the Poké Ball from her father's hand and recalled the Alpha Pokémon, minimizing the ball and placing it in her pocket. It was then that she realized that her beloved Politoed's Poké Ball was with Don Giovanni, under that rock. She screamed as she threw her hands to her face, and ran to the side of the boulder, trying to roll it over.

"Help me! Politoed is under there!"

Gary released Blastoise, quickly gave him a Revive and with the help of the Shellfish Pokémon's brute strength, they were able to maneuver the huge stone to the side. Misty screamed again when she saw the damage it had done to the only family she had ever known, but she boldly reached to his side and removed the last Poké Ball from his belt, it wasn't even scratched.

"Politoed, come out!" The Frog Pokémon flew into her arms once released from his ball, overjoyed to be ok and with Misty once again.

They quickly made their way back to the only place they knew to go, Pokémon Tower.

"I'm only gonna take what I need." Misty stated suddenly.

"Where are you going?" Gary asked curiously.

Ash pointed to the east, where he knew the ocean lay only a few miles away.

"We're coming with you." He said, and kissed her forehead.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Misty smiled and hugged both Gary and Ash again.

For the first time in their lives, her and Politoed were truly free. The feeling was wonderful, and now with Arceus as another partner, she would never be imprisoned again, in fact, they all lived happily ever after.

**THE END**


End file.
